Just Once
by lyv03
Summary: Booth, Brennan and a sex date...


**Hi! This is the new version of my story. Hope u like it. **

**Thanks to SnoopGirl69 for the help!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Hmm?" They were at the diner eating pie and drinking coffee. Booth had just shoved a big piece of cherry pie into his mouth.

"I've been thinking..." Brennan started but stopped as Booth interrupted her.

"That doesn't spell much good, Bones." Booth chuckled.

"Will you just let me finish my sentence, Booth?"

"Sure Bones." Booth just continued eating his pie.

"I've been thinking about you and Cam." She took a sip of her coffee, not noticing how uncomfortable Booth had become.

"There is no such thing as _me and Cam_, Bones. We broke up a year ago."

"Yeah, I know that. I was just wondering if you have had a sexual encounter since then?"

Booth had just swallowed a piece of pie and he started to cough.

"Why do you want to know _that_?" He said after his lungs had refilled with air.

"Look, I know you are uncomfortable talking about sex, but there isn't anything to be uncomfortable about. It's a natural human act. Now please, just answer my question."

"No." Booth whispered. _Why doesn't she get uncomfortable talking about sex?_

"So, you haven't had sex since you stopped seeing Cam?"

"I am certain I just answered that question." Booth felt heat pooling in his face and he was certain it was the same shade as the cherries in his pie.

"Me neither." Brennan said as she sipped her coffee.

He lifted only his eyes to glance at his partner who was licking her lips trying to remove a stubborn piece of pie crust. "Oh."

As if she did this every day she continued propositioning her work partner and friend with an offer that he rattle his brain.

"It has been eleven months, three days since I last had intimate contact with a man. Pleasuring myself is getting mundane. I _know_ what is going to happen. I like to be surprised when having sex." The words fell from her lips as though she were lecturing third year students at the university.

Seeley Booth had been rendered speechless. Still, only his eyes were moving, from his partner to his pie where they remained as she continued speaking.

"We should have sex."

Booth was just about to take a sip of his coffee, as her words penetrated his ears. It was too late. He coughed and coffee sputtered out all over the table.

_Did she just say that we should have sex?!_

"Sex?" he asked.

"Yes, that is when two people, in our case, a female and male get together.." Her words were cut short.

"I know what sex is, Bones. No need to clarify it for me."

"It would be to satisfy our biological urges."

Booth was once again speechless. He couldn't believe she just said that.

"Oh! I really got to go now!" Brennan jumped up. "I have a meeting with my publisher in ten minutes. So, tonight, my place, eight o'clock."

She wasn't asking him if he wanted to have sex with her, she was telling him to come to her place and they _would_ have sex.

Booth opened his mouth to say something but he was faced with the swaying backside of Temperance Brennan as she hurried out of the diner.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Angela walked into Brennan's office with a big smile on her face.

"Look what I have!" she said as she waved what appeared to be two tickets in the air.

Brennan who was typing a report looked up. "Two tickets?" she guessed.

"Two tickets for the premiere of the new Brad Pit film! _And,_ I am taking you with me, tonight!"

"Sorry Ange, I can't tonight." Brennan apologised to her best friend.

"I hope you aren't blowing off me and Brad for some five hundred year old skeleton." Angela stated as she held the tickets up in the air and waved them again.

"No, I have a sex date with Booth."

"Could you please repeat that again, I thought I just heard you say you have a _sex_ date with Booth."

Brennan sighed and repeated her sentence. "I have a sex date with Booth, tonight."

It remained quite for a second but then Angela squealed. Louder then she ever had in her life. Brennan thought the whole Jeffersonian must have heard it.

"Oh my god, Sweetie! This is _so_ much better than Brad Pit. Details. I want details. How did this happen?"

"I just told him that I wanted to have sex with him and to come to my place at eight o'clock tonight." Her straight face was too much for Angela.

"You're having sex with Seeley Booth at eight o'clock tonight and you are reading-" Angela moved closer to Brennan's computer screen, "The removal of intestines after.." She couldn't continue.

"It is quite fascinating. Cam was telling me about a new method.." Brennan paused as Angela shook her head.

"No bones, no intestines, no Jeffersonian. We are going shopping." Angela said as she closed Brennan's laptop.

"What do we need to go shopping for?" Brennan asked as she again sighed. She really wanted to finish the last page of that article.

"You need a new outfit and lingerie." Angela smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"But.." Brennan was losing the battle as Angela grabbed her purse and ushered her out of the office, then out of the Jeffersonian.

_Sex date with Booth._ Angela fastened her seat belt and glanced over at her anxious free best friend.


End file.
